


Follow up

by Pathfindr



Series: The Doctor is in... but doesn't want to be. [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mischief causing Seal's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Danny and Steve go to the Doctor's office for a follow up exam.





	Follow up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all I managed to write another quick story in my Doctor verse. I churned this out in less then a day and most of it was written while I was at work between routes. 
> 
> I know what happens here is not likely to actually happen in real life Hawaii 5-0 verse. But I wrote it just as a case of extreme silliness. I was taking a break from my Hips 4 series after writing that monster chapter 45.
> 
> So please take it with a bowl of salt. This was only written for a hell of a lot of fun.
> 
> Oh and there is a bit of porn at the very end of the story. Because McDanno all the way WOOT WOOT.

“Doctor, your next patient is in room 113.”

 

“Thank you nurse, I’ll be in, in a few minutes.”

 

The new nurse bobbed her head happy to help, on her first day at her new job.

 

The doctor continued to finish his notes form his last three patients, imputing observations into the computer. Before he knew it 20 minutes had elapsed and he was scrambling to recover. Grabbing his stethoscope and pen, he doubled timed it down the hall.

 

Grabbing the chart in the bin, he didn’t bother to look at the name to be found there. No, he was just raising his hand to knock, apologies on this tongue, when he heard the voices.

 

“GOD DAMNN IT MCGARRETT, Put that DOWN!”

 

His face turned white as he blanched at the familiar voice. Oh god no, it couldn’t be, no one would be so cruel as to make an appointment for these two without informing him. But he knew the staff would. The staff always made this pairing’s appointments for a random doctor, but rarely informed the doctors ahead of time. Otherwise the latest chosen victim would call in sick, or dead, or enlisting and being sent off to somewhere miles away, just to get out of dealing with these two. It was well worth the hassle of trying to find an excuse and letting some other poor bastard in the office deal with them. 

 

Then to add insult to injury, the Detective and Commander had been placed in his own normal exam room. They should have been placed in room 117 and saved them all the nightmare. The room was completely barren, holding only two bolted down chairs and triple locked cupboard which held nothing. It was only kept locked to serve as a mild distraction to the Seal, till they could get to the men in the normal five minutes it took. So far he had only managed to get the cupboard open once, before they managed to get to the room. The mayhem was kept to a minimum because of the office staff pre-planning. 

 

But someone had fucked up, someone had fucked up massively and put the pair of them in a fully stocked, unbolted down exam room. Then to top it off, they had been in there for a good 20 minutes. He closed his eyes dreading what he was about to see.

 

“Come on Danny, don’t you want to see this baby work?” The child like excitement was just chirping out of the Seal.

 

Dear lord what was he up to? 20 minutes they had been in there. 20 minutes was more then enough time to rain destruction down on anyone when the Seal was present. Who had he pissed off be saddled with this nightmare.

 

Wait, wasn’t Barney supposed to be working today? But the guy had called him last night and begged him to come into work today. Said he had a family emergency, Laura needed his help with something today and it couldn’t wait. Today was supposed to be his day off, but he decided to do his buddy a favor and switch work days with him.

 

Glancing down at the clipboard, he found what he was looking for and he started seething. Barney had played him like a fiddle, this was supposed to be his case, his name was scratched out of the docket and instead replaced with his. Oh if Barney ever thought he was going to get another favor out of him, he was sorely mistaken. AND he would be demanding at least three cases of beer from him. No way was he going to let him get away with fucking him over like this. How in the hell Barney found out this duo was coming, he may never know, but he would pay for throwing him under the bus this way.

 

Hmm wonder if he could get the Commander to go over and blow his house up? Tell him he thought it was a death trap and once all the inhabitants were out, send it sky high. That might teach him about screwing him over. Hell they could even call his newly renovated house Barney’s Rubble. Mmmm that would be good.

 

Shaking his head at his positively sinister revenge plots, he raised his hand to knock once more, when there was more conversation.

 

“No, I do not. Now put that in the trash and come sit down.”

 

“I don’t want to. I want to try it out.” The tone was pure petulant.

 

“No, you will not try it out, what are you eight? You’re acting like Grace. Wait I take that back. You’re acting worse than Grace, cause she would never have come up with something stupid like that.”

 

Chirping again, “I am not, but hey that’s a great idea. I’ll take it home and show Gracie. She’ll love it.”

 

“You are not. You will sit in the chair and behave. You had no reason to come with me in the first place. You could have gone into work and been productive. That contraption is not productive.”

 

Contraption? What in the hell?

 

“Dude Danny, it’s totally cool. Gracie can use it for her school project. She would love it.” The child like wonder and fascination was back in his voice.

 

“She is not going to use it for anything. She is going with a home made telescope. Put it away or better yet in the trash.” Danny used the same voice on Steve as he would his child. Only he used it a hell of a lot more on Steve than he ever did on Grace.

 

“But Danno…” whined the Seal.

 

“I said no. And what are they going to say when they see this place? You were not to touch anything… Hey put that down. Steve those were not meant to be used like that.” His voice starting to reach octaves only dogs could hear.

 

“Hey I just want to see if it works.” He fiddled with something, on the other side of the door.

 

See if what works? 

 

The doctor was getting very nervous, what in the hell are they doing in there? Having enough he needed to see what the hell was going on. Giving a brief knock, he didn’t give them any chance to prepare as he swung the door wide open. The creaking of the door, covering up Danny’s yell of…

 

“Steven NO take that out before…”

 

The doctor was then nose diving to the floor, as something went wizzing through the space his head had been just a second before. Rolling over, scattering his pens, scopes, and maybe a little poo, he could see a syringe embedded in the cork board message pad across the hallway. It waved at him as if saying hi, as it weaved back and forth on the needle.

 

Growling he picked himself up, he snatched his chart and other doctor things off the floor, before glaring around the room. His eyes lighting on the source of his almost facial impalement, which was a to scale model of a just recently proven to work, old siege engine Ballista. The rubber tubing used to launch the syringe, still pulsing gently as it expended the last of its energy.

 

When he could take his eyes off his latest brush with hyper, easily bored Navy Seal, he scanned the room and took in the total of 20 minutes lack of supervision. He concluded someone was going to pay.

 

The two men who had been waiting, faces in shock at what had almost happened, said nothing. Each man looking to the other to see who would say something first. Steve quickly taking a seat and leaving his prized, newly created possession, to fend for itself on the counter.

 

The doctor, taking a deep calming breath, recited al the meditation techniques he had learned. Vengeance later, patient care now. Thank god it was only a final follow up check up. “Gentlemen, sorry to keep you waiting. It appears the regular room you typically are taken to was unavailable.”

 

“No worries Doc. I like this one much better anyway. The other is always so empty.” Steve stated, eyes bright with happiness to be in this exam room. Danny glared at him, he knew exactly why they were always put in the other one. Only when Danny was by himself, with Steve guaranteed not to show, did he get put into a regular one.

 

The Doctor shared Danny’s glare. There was a good reason why Steve was put in that room. The evidence was all around him.

 

“Now Detective Williams, let’s get you checked out, so you and your partner can be on your way. This shouldn’t take long.”

 

Danny looked to the man they had almost skewered, wondering how rough he was going to be. But the man was a professional, taking genuine care to make sure all was working properly. A few questions, a check of his knee, heart and eyes and they were done.

 

“Okay Danny, you’re all set and can resume full duty if you like.”

 

“Thanks Doc, good to hear. The streets haven’t been safe since my injury.” Pointing his thumb at his partner, who was side eyeing his latest toy, “This one has been roaming the city unsupervised, while I’ve been sitting behind a desk.” Everyone had seen the news reports of a few more explosions going on around the city last few weeks. And all knew it was because Steve happened to have a longer leash than normal, because Danny wasn’t there to berate him into behaving.

 

“I totally understand and agree Danny. So do you, either of you, have any other questions?” He looked over at Steve who had been suspiciously quiet during the exam.

 

Swallowing heavily the Commander tried to speak, only to swallow again, as his squirmed in his chair.

 

“Yes, Commander?” And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t keep all the annoyance out of his voice.

 

Rubbing the back of his head, he cleared his throat before finally saying what he wanted to say. “I, ah, well, um look, I wanted to say I’m sorry for, well, almost shooting you.” He kept his eyes carefully away from his partner, who was scowling at him for being an idiot and not listening to him in the first place.

 

The Doctor taking a page from the Detectives notebook, “Apology noted, acceptance is pending.” Then he got a brilliant idea, one which would start exacting his own revenge. “Maybe next time you could request Doctor Fred Stones-Flint. He goes by the nick name Barney, because he loves to constantly say he was raised in a barn. I know he hasn’t seen you for a long time, and was truly sorry he missed you this time around.” He grinned innocently and Danny wasn’t fooled for a minute. Steve on the other hand was eyeing his prize and missed the exchange. He wanted to give that sucker another try.

 

“We’ll do that Doc…” Pausing he looked at the room they had been in now no more than 30 minutes. “About the room Doc?”

 

He waved off their concern, he would get it taken care of. “Don’t worry about it. My four year old son can cause just as much destruction in a short amount of time.”

 

Danny smirked, while Steve turned red at being compared to a four year old.

 

Steve glaring now at Danny who was doing his best to keep from laughing. “If you’re sure Doctor?”

 

“Very, go ahead and take off. I’ll see to this.” And make sure it never happens again, he growled to himself.

 

The two men looked at each other before making their way to the door. Spotting the device, sitting on the counter, he picked it up. “Commander don’t forget this. It’s impressive even if it’s deadly.”

 

Grinning wide enough to split his face, he grabbed the weapon and trotted after his partner. The last the Doctor heard was Williams ranting at Steve about the entire visit.

 

Doctor Scott Mokea looked at the room one last time, grimacing at the chaos he found. He would hunt down who had done this to his neat and orderly room and make them pay. Jotting down some final notes for Williams file, for he did like the men as themselves. He just hated dealing with the bastards in a medical fashion. They did throw some killer parties he had heard. 

 

Striding out of his once pristine exam room he went to hunt down the person responsible for screwing up his day.

 

505050

 

“Now Nurse I know this is your first day here. But I am assuming they taught you to read and follow instructions on medical charts in school correct?”

 

“Yes, Doctor.” She said nervously, she wondered what she had done wrong. She hadn’t touched any medicine yet, not even drawn blood, all she had done was taken vitals and made notes.

 

“Do you remember the file on Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett?”

 

She remembered the people very well. Very nice men, so friendly and helpful to her on her first day at work. “Yes, they were very nice.”

 

“Yes, they are nice. But there is a note in their files which state if the Commander is about, they must be put into room 117. Now why did you not follow that order?”

 

Eyes widening as she realized what happened. She was happy to explain why she did it. “Ohh I was about too, but I checked the room first and noticed it was so empty of everything but a couple chairs. Not even a sink or towel dispenser and I realized the room was closed for renovation. So I put them in your regular room so you could do your exam. I was happy to help you Sir.” She looked so happy and proud at what she had done to be helpful.

 

Scott took a deep breath, realizing he couldn’t take his temper out on her completely. She was just trying to be nice and helpful and it was her first day. Still there would not be a repeat of this occurrence and it would teach her to read and obey notes in files from here on out, or suffer the consequences. “Okay Nurse Betty, I understand why you wanted to help and I appreciate it. But from now on, when you see orders in a patients charts, especially those two, I want you to follow those notes.”

 

Puzzled she nodded as she said “Yes Doctor.”

 

“Good, now come with me, I’m going to show you exactly why we put those two in room 117 when the Commander is around.” Leading her back down the hallway, he stopped at the door. “Betty, you will be putting everything back the way it was in this room. If there is something you can’t fix and there will be, call maintenance. Tell them Commander McGarrett was here and put into a standard exam room.” He paused as he thought of something else. “Oh also you may want to call catering and have them bring up at least one case of beer before you call maintenance.”

 

“Beer Sir? I didn’t know they had beer or we could request it in the offices.”

 

“Normally we can’t, but tell catering Commander McGarrett was here, and it’s for maintenance, and they will send it right up.” 

 

Highly confused and starting to feel nervous about what happened on the other side of the door. “I will but I’m sure I won’t need it.”

 

“You would be surprised.” Opening the door he ushered the young lady into the exam room.

 

She stopped as she took in the sight of the once pristine exam room. Whirling around she stared in shock as she noticed the needle still sticking out of the message board. “SIR what happened here?”

 

“Commander McGarrett happened. He gets bored easily. When he gets bored he starts roaming. When he starts roaming, he starts opening and it goes down hill from there. Danny Williams is okay on his own, but if the Commander is anywhere around they only go into room 117. Do you understand now?”

 

Face pale, and hands shaking as she took in everything. “I’ll have housekeeping come up right away and take care of all this. I’m so sorry Doctor, I didn’t know.”

 

“I know you didn’t, but you won’t be calling house keeping. You will be cleaning this mess up. And restocking everything, the only ones you can call are catering and maintenance when the time is right. I want you to think about the problem you just caused me, and cleaning up your mess is a good start.” Then without further ado he closed the door on her face. Leaving her with the task of reorganizing the room, while he went and found his own beer to drink.

 

Nurse Betty stood looking at the closed door for a few minutes. Unable to believe what the Doctor had just told her. Taking a deep breath she looked at the room once more and couldn’t believe the carnage to be found, thanks to one man.

 

The room was totally destroyed. The exam bed was shifted sideways, the paper ripped and torn as if 30 kittens had discovered the art of playing on crunchy paper for the first time. The blood pressure cuffs were no longer stacked in their basket, instead they were hanging from the ceiling light fixture, which as she looked at it, swung despondently from only one wire. The other seeming to be pulled out of the ceiling entirely. All the flyers for various medical insurance, information and kid coloring books were either in backwards, upside down or both if they were even in the container. At least two were on the bed, another on the floor and some where sticking out of the cabinets. 

 

Speaking of cabinets, all the top ones were open and their contents blatantly rummaged through. Hospital gowns of various sizes and prints were crumpled and tossed into the back of the shelves, their strings hanging limp from the rest of the cloth. Towels were stacked according to some weird organizational system she had no clue about. The lower cabinets had suffered the same fate, only their contents had been mixed and matched and put into total chaos which would take hours to clean and reorganize. Then there were the drawers which also had been rifled through. Needles, tubbing, clamps, sterilized gauge all had to be thrown out or cleaned. 

 

The counter was filled with paper cups stacked in various way at least a foot high. The guards used to check ears were stacked the same way. In fact it looked like they were stacked as if getting ready for battle. All that was missing was some sort of heavy artillery to do so with.

 

The sink was honest to god plugged up and only the over flow was preventing it from spilling onto the floor. The faucet was dripping and it looked like the end had been unscrewed. 

 

All that and more had been the result of having the two men in the room for only 20 minutes. Nurse Betty looked at all she would be having to do, and knew she would be getting nothing else done that day. Opening the drawer which held the gloves, she jumped back as hundreds of them came flying out at her, thanks to a spring loaded trap which activated when opened. A collection of red, blue, purple and white gloves of all sizes attacked her, before falling sadly to the floor.

 

Shrieking at the sudden appearance of the gloves, she cursed life in general at the bigger mess.

 

So much for her first day at work.

 

505050

 

“Seriously you animal, did you have to do so much mischief at the Doctor’s today?”

 

“You saw it Danny, she was fresh meat, she put us in a regular exam room, rather than the normal one, I had to take advantage of it.”

 

“You know she is scarred for life now.”

 

“Nah, she is just learning a lesson.”

 

“You see, this is why we can’t have nice things. I really like the stocked exam rooms, rather then the mindless boring one. But you always have to fiddle.”

 

“You like it Danno, don’t think I don’t know you don’t.” He smirked as he stood over his partner in his lounge chair.

 

Danny didn’t say anything as he sipped at his beer. But his eyes were gleaming with amusement and humor.

 

Steve licked his lips before asking another question. “Want to know something else?”

 

“What babe?” Danny licked the bottle opening absently. Or maybe it wasn’t so absently. More like obscenely.

 

“There’s something else I like to do, when I’m in a room only with you.”

 

Now Danny’s eyes where morphing into something different, something more lustful. “What’s that babe?” But he grinned as he saw Steve sinking to his knees.

 

“Here let me show you.”

 

Danny took a deep breath as his pants were unzipped, and warm wet heat surrounded him. God he loved going to the Doctor’s office with Steve. Every time it happened, it turned Steve on immensely, if there was no hurt involved. Because he got crazy jealous when others put their hands on his partner. And he had to do everything possible to make sure Danny knew who he really belonged to.

 

Taking another pull of his beer, he let Steve have his way with him. 

 

Drinking a toast to the poor Doctor who had to train a new nurse. He hoped she would stay in the medical field after today.

 

As Steve was sucking on his cock, two half grown kittens watched avidly from the banister. Both purring their heads off in satisfaction, at seeing their humans being together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. Like I said this was written with nothing more then giggles and pure silliness in mind. Meant to get a happy laugh or chuckle to brighten someone's day.
> 
> Do not take it to seriously.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
